


nothing has to change

by owotoya



Series: Uta no Prince Sama [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Comfort, Death, Hurt, Love, M/M, Marriage, NSFW, Neglect, Pain, Read at Your Own Risk, fairytale AU, fixing what is broken, im so bad at tagging, king shining saotome, mentions of sensitive topics, prince otoya ittoki, prince tokiya ichinose, recovering, tags may be edited, with its own twist i suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owotoya/pseuds/owotoya
Summary: After convicted of a terrible crime, Saotome is forced to step down as king with no replacement. As the Saotome Kingdom falls, Tokiya Ichinose is sent to fix what remains. There, he finds a childhood friend.





	1. indigo

**Author's Note:**

> please read at your own risk  
tw// mentions of suicide/death
> 
> i've been meaning to take a much darker approach with my writing and i suppose this is my way of doing it  
this isn't my first fanfiction ever, even though it may seem like it, but it HAS been a while since i've written... well, anything
> 
> i hope you enjoy :)

Silence falls over the Saotome Kingdom. The townspeople are quickly spreading rumors, ones that make Tokiya Ichinose nervous. The twenty year old prince is lead into said kingdom, and despite knowing so little, he feels as if he knows too much. His father reported him and specifically told him to inspect the situation. Tokiya was one to follow orders very easily, but what his eyes met was not easy to inspect. When Tokiya steps inside of this terrifying kingdom, the first thing he notices is an innocent child lying on the ground. This child is crying, coughing, begging for food from anyone that passes by. Tokiya feels a sharp pain in his chest and before he knows it, he is attempting to rush past his guards and help the poor child. The tight grip on his arm will not cease and he is dragged away, left hyperventilating because he is so distraught that he is not able to help even a helpless child. 

They arrive at a castle. It is practically falling apart, inside and out. The maids, butlers, and guards were all thrown out to the street since there was no one to attend to any longer. Tokiya is met with silence once he is inside, his eyes flashing back and forth between the stairs and the King’s throne. He takes a shaky breath, approaching the large chair with unsteady feet. He wishes he understood the situation. He remembers personally meeting the king and his son… his beautiful son with red hair. His smile so contagious and his innocence so charming. 

_ Where is he?  _

Tokiya runs his fingers along the throne and for a moment, he is tempted to take a seat. He wonders what it is like to be a king. How difficult it must be… His very own father, the man who never looks at him properly, makes the job as king look so simple. Yet, Tokiya is not ignorant. He knows how tough it is to rule an entire kingdom and to make so many people happy. Saotome obviously failed. 

“Search below first,” Tokiya finally orders, voice trembling. “They must have a dungeon filled with people. Every castle does.” He pulls himself forward, following after the guards he just sent off. He fears this task has become a search-and-rescue. 


	2. blood

A cry for help means nothing when your own kingdom has betrayed you. It is alarming that Otoya Ittoki has even survived this long. He has outlived the man who beat him so cruelly, and the man who took the last of his water. He has outlived the witch who threatened to cast a spell on him solely for being blood related to a  _ monster.  _ He has outlived the sorry man who prayed for an escape since day one. Unfortunately, Otoya is hardly aware of his own circumstances. The cold feeling in his chest and the bitter taste in his mouth makes him want to cry for what felt like the millionth time. His usually bright eyes have become dark and unrecognizable. He shivers as he recalls the scarring (?) days he has endured and shakes his head, ignoring the loud  _ thump  _ his foot makes when it hits the wall in front of him. 

Otoya has become dizzy and he isn’t sure how long it’ll take before he loses consciousness. He mumbles numbers to himself, making sure to remember how many days he has been trapped behind this cage. Otoya doesn’t want to believe he’s forgotten. He’ll say fifteen today and sixteen tomorrow. Sixteen.  _ Sixteen.  _ ** _Sixteen. _ **

** _S i x t e e n. _ **

_ Sixteen today or tomorrow? I forgot, Otoya.  _

The tears run down his cheeks and as he sobs, he hugs himself, his weak arms cold and bony. He smells, he knows he does. He wishes he didn’t. He misses his bath time and his bubbles, the kind maids and butlers who helped him pick an outfit for the day. He hopes they are okay. He hopes the cooks and professors are okay, as well. They were always so patient with him. When Otoya didn’t like a specific meal, they would make him something new. When Otoya didn’t understand a lesson, they would rewrite it for him.

He was such a spoilt brat. 

Otoya closes his eyes and manages a small smile. Had he only been a bit stronger, he could find out what tomorrow will bring. The redhead licks the tears that fall on his upper lip, and sniffles, pressing his forehead against the cold, hard brick wall. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles to no one in particular. He wonders who he is sorry for. Maybe his father or maybe for his friends he made while living in his castle. Maybe for his mother who left him at a young age or for the men and women who have died a cold, long death behind these cages. 

No matter who it was for, it makes him feel a bit better and he finally lets out a small laugh. It is nothing compared to the happy giggles he once had, but nevertheless, it is a laugh and that makes him happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's pray i actually update this sooner or later


	3. death

Tension rises as a door that leads to a small dungeon is unlatched and the smell of death fills the air so quickly that Tokiya can hardly breathe. Though it is dark, he knows what is beyond the door and what the sight is capable of doing. He fears that perhaps turning around now won’t even save him the despair he will feel in just a few seconds. As he steps inside, a clutter of heart wrench and pain returns and he has to stop for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the several corpses lying behind prison cells. His attention wanders beyond the masses of horror and rests on a patch of brightness,  _ liveliness.  _ There is still someone  _ breathing  _ and Tokiya thanks the heavens for that. 

Tokiya snatches a torch from one of his guards and approaches the person sitting in a corner all by themselves. They are huddled, broken beyond repair, and desperately covering their eyes and ears. Tokiya feels selfish for thinking he was allowed to be scared just from  _ seeing  _ this dungeon. Someone actually experienced it. 

“Are you alright?” Tokiya calls out and the body stiffens. He bites his bottom (trembling) lip and presses a hand against the metal bars of the prison cell. He pushes the torch further and notices it is a boy, possibly around his age. He can hardly sit up straight, though he tries. His spine is visible beyond his shirt and his nimble fingers slowly fall away from his face to look at Tokiya. Next to him is the corpse of an elderly man. He looks mean and angry even while dead. Tokiya wonders if the boy even realized he was so close to a dead person. 

Bright red eyes face Tokiya, squint for a moment, then close again, shielding his face from the brightness of the torch. Tokiya quickly pulls his hand away, muttering an apology before speaking again. “I’ll get you out of there.” He turns to the guards, motions to the lock on the cell, and waits for them to force it open. It takes a few moments and while Tokiya wishes they would move faster, he also realizes that if a lock were so simple to break, there wouldn’t be anyone dead behind bars. 

Finally, there is a loud _ cling  _ as the lock falls to the ground and Tokiya quickly pushes his way past the guards and into the cell. He hands the torch to one of them on the way inside so as not to disturb the poor boy. Tokiya ignores the stench for now and takes the boy into his arms, brows furrowing when he notices bright red hair. “You’re freezing,” Tokiya points out and proceeds to remove his coat. He wraps it around the boy despite how dirty he is. “Can you stand?” 

The boy takes a while to respond (which almost gives Tokiya a heart attack), but when he does, he manages to smile up at Tokiya. “I can try,” he says, nearly in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering why i make the chapters so incredibly short it's because my college student self has piles of homework to do and shorter chapters make for more commitment


	4. silence

Though it takes a while, Otoya manages to get on his feet. There is a slight notion of dizziness before Tokiya takes his hand and frowns. “I’ll help you,” he offers and Otoya is too weak to object. There’s a slight difference in the shape of their hands, the size and even the color. Otoya is pale, tired, losing strength every second. He can feel his bones giving up on him, his own mind quickly fading away and all he can think is “I’m going to die.” Because this scares him so much, Otoya tries to think of something else,  _ anything  _ else. He tries to think of the happiness he feels because he has finally been rescued by someone who seems kind and caring. This reminds him that he has yet to ask the man for his name. He wishes he kept the hospitality and respect he grew up learning all his life. Yet, he can hardly remember anything. His lashes flutter for a second. Tears fall without his permission and eventually he is leaning on the one person who has held him in weeks. 

“One of you bring water,” Otoya hears the man order the others in the room. He shifts for a moment, moving his foot away from the wall. There is shuffling and then silence once again.  _ Has Otoya mentioned he hates silence?  _ Carefully picking his words, he lifts his head up as much as possible. “I’m grateful,” he mutters gently and finally the two of them meet eyes. Turquoise and crimson, how uncommonly beautiful. This man is so unbelievably handsome and his soothing and gentle touch only makes him more attractive. His dark hair and black lashes so thick and beautiful that Otoya almost longs for him to come closer. 

“Ittoki-kun?” Tokiya inquires and Otoya blinks, then smiles. Tokiya Ichinose was a very kind child. It seems he grew up the same way. Even when his father treated him so cruelly, Tokiya always managed to smile at him somehow. Though, Otoya did manage to push his buttons every now and then.. 

_ The precious child has now become a perfect adult.  _

Otoya reaches up to feel Tokiya’s face, gently cupping his cheek with the palm of his hand and brushing his fingers against the end of his eyebrow. The dizziness he felt from before intensifies but that doesn’t stop him from admiring the man in front of him. “I’m so happy to see you again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> add me on shining live: 833043499


	5. water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry i havent updated in such a long time   
things in this world have been extremely hectic lately and it has only made my mental health worse   
i hope you are all safe and well  
please stay hydrated.

Tokiya, though perplexed, manages a lengthy stare, recognizing Otoya’s features before chewing on his bottom lip. The same bright hair and eyes that shined. When he feels a hand on his cheek, he instinctively flinches, too captivated by Otoya to hide his shock. “Tokiya,” Otoya’s voice is gentle, kind, and soothing. His touch is warm despite the current circumstances and Tokiya almost cries out in frustration witnessing such distress. 

“Ittoki…” Tokiya stops himself. He isn’t one to speak so informally, but the way Otoya is looking at him, he wonders if attempting to be polite even matters now. Tokiya is rather fond of the carefree attitude Otoya always carried as a child. He actually always longed to be just like said boy. However, things unfortunately did not turn out that way. 

“Just Otoya is okay,” Otoya says, losing his voice midway through his sentence. Once a guard finally shows up with water, Tokiya helps Otoya sit up, placing the bottle to his lips. Otoya drinks without any hesitation and Tokiya can see that he has been suffering for far too long. It terrifies him. 

“Otoya, how have you managed to survive?” Tokiya asks, then quickly shakes his head. How inconsiderate of him. Otoya is clearly traumatized and Tokiya is asking him questions about it… Typically, doing that sort of thing is not recommended. “I’m sorry. You can tell me when you’re ready.” 

Otoya nods slightly, then giggles, causing Tokiya’s eyes to soften. Otoya points a shaky finger to the west corner of his cell. Tokiya lifts his torch towards the corner and frowns. There is water dripping from the ceiling. It must be from the rain or possibly a loose faucet. Either way, Otoya is lucky. 

“Do you think you can stand?” Tokiya asks and Otoya looks down at his legs. He tremors in Tokiya’s arms, but tries to lift himself nonetheless. Tokiya quickly stops him. “I’ll carry you,” Tokiya says, handing his torch to one of the guards nearby. He slips Otoya in his arms and stands up from the ground, gently pulling the smaller man close to his chest. 

_ Ah, he’s warm.  _


	6. smell

Otoya nuzzles against Tokiya, eyes beginning to water from the anticipation of finally leaving this godforsaken dungeon. He buries his face in Tokiya’s chest and takes in his musty scent, remembering briefly that Tokiya has always smelled like nature. As children, Tokiya always expressed how much he hated cologne or anything that could possibly make him smell like his father. Tokiya does not smell like his father. 

He smells like Tokiya. 

As Tokiya carries him, Otoya curls up in his arms, hands pressed against the other man’s chest. He definitely likes to be held this way by Tokiya. He finds it strange that he can blush at such a time like this. His memories as a child and even as a teenager are furiously piling up enough to make him flustered. Tokiya is still the same kind person he was a long time ago and Otoya feels grateful. 

“Tokiya, where are we going to go?” Otoya asks, looking up at the older prince. He ponders how Tokiya will even manage to get Otoya out of the kingdom without any trouble. Otoya is technically a fugitive to his people now and if anyone were to see him, it may lead to trouble. Otoya shivers. 

_ I don’t want to go back.  _

“You’ll come home with me until we can find another option,” Tokiya responds and Otoya almost sighs in relief. “My father is very sickly at the moment. There is nothing he can do about me having a guest over.” Otoya’s eyes brighten. He knows Tokiya despises his father and although Otoya shouldn’t feel happy over someone being ill, if Tokiya is free, then Otoya is the happiest person in the world. 

“Thank you, Tokiya,” Otoya says quietly, shutting his eyes. The last thing he sees is the night sky. He soon falls asleep in Tokiya’s arms with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would any of you like an appearance from the other utapri boys? i have been considering including them.


End file.
